


Teachers AU (Femslash February 2017)

by naeviastark



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeviastark/pseuds/naeviastark
Summary: Each chapter is a different mini story of a different couple and they are all set in the same au (they are all a big gay family of teachers).





	1. Milady & Marguerite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanpancake/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, I'll add the rest of the tags for the fic as I post the chapters (which are going to be around six? we will see)
> 
> Just a bunch of domestic fics that u can trust are good or i wouldnt be posting them ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (but are they really? youtuber voice: leave a comment below w ur opinion) 
> 
> The story of Marge and Milady is the only one set up earlier in the timeline than the rest of the fics since they aren't dating in it and it's mentioned that they are dating in some of the others (magic).

Milady moves her fingers quickly over the keys of her phone as she fires a set of angry messages to porthos.

 **To Porthos:** please control your boyfriend

 **To Porthos:** he wants to take over my drama club

 **To Porthos:** he said Glee inspired him

 **To Porthos:** Glee

 **From Porthos:** ill try to gt some sense in2 his thick skull. u owe me lunch

 **To Porthos:** deal

She opens the door of the staff room and waves hello to Constance and Samara. The third person there is Marguerite, resting against the countertop next to the coffee pot, holding a mug between her hands and smiling cheerfully at her. Milady smirks back at the secretary as she moves to grab a mug for coffee.

“What has you so happy today?”

“Aramis told me of his intentions with the drama club,” Marguerite whispers conspiracionally.

“Ugh, don’t even mention it. It’s not happening,” Milady says before closing her eyes and tasting the coffee, relaxing.

“You need the help” Marguerite points out. Milady is tempted to say something along the lines of ‘then you should be the one helping me’ but Marguerite doesn’t seem the type to get along with teenagers. She sighs. 

“Anyone but Aramis” she begs.

“Oh. Did something happen?”

“Yes. He was born a pain in the ass.”

“Problems in paradise,” Marguerite says nodding. She seems to be pretending she understands but has no clue of what she is talking about.

Milady laughs, trying not to spit the coffee. That wouldn’t be very attractive. “I’m not dating Aramis. Oh God.”

“Oh” Marguerite says looking awkward.

The conversation ends there as more teachers come into the room. Marguerite making an excuse to leave, leaving the mug she had on her hands behind, unused. 

 

Milady finds Marguerite again two days later, as she is closing her classroom to go home.

“Long day?” Marguerite asks.

Milady nods and refrains from saying ‘no, stupid kids’ or something equally ungraceful for a teacher. “Need a ride home?”

Marguerite looks surprised at the offer “I’ll take the bus” she says.

“You always do,” Milady says whitout thinking and hopes it sounds… normal. To cover it up she elbows Marguerite on the side, “C’mon. Live a little.”

Marguerite smiles, “Alright. You are not as bad as everyone makes you out to be.”

Milady shakes her head in disbelief, “Don’t go around telling my secrets.”

Once they are in the car and Marguerite has given her the address of her apartment she coughs awkwardly. “So. You aren’t dating Aramis.”

“Definitely no” Milady answers.

“You act like a couple.”

“We used to date, a long, long time ago. But Aramis is just flirty in nature. He doesn’t mean anything with it, he just uses it to get himself out of trouble.”

“So the speech I gave him when I started working here about how I didn’t wanna date him was unnecessary?”

“Oh, it was. But it was so funny to hear. Me and Porthos were behind the door listening. I think Aramis was almost in tears at the idea of being rejected.”

“He was” Marguerite humms proudly and then covers her face with her hands, “I can’t believe I did that.”

Milady pats her thigh, “Don’t worry. He deserved it. It’s good that he is scared of someone. When he is being mean to me I tell him ‘I’ll call Marge’ he gets quiet fast. You are a life saviour.”

Marguerite moves her face away from Milady’s line of sight and looks out of the window as Milady parks the car in front of her apartment. 

“That’s me” Marguerite says but doesn’t leave the car.

Milady humms.

“You could… come up,” Marguerite says, “It’s not that nice and I know we aren’t friends or anything but, you know, you can drink a cup of coffee. As a thank you for bringing me here.”

“If it was anyone else I would say is a date, dear Marguerite.”

Marguerite blushes and murmurs “Maybe it is.” 

Milady wants to remember this moment for the rest of her life. To be able to annoy her grandchildren with the story, obviously, not because of the butterflies in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u like the couple im also working on another fic for them which will hopefully be published in february or march depending on how lazy i am thanks


	2. Sylvie & Ninon

Ninon blinks her eyes open when she feels a hand shaking her thigh.

“Ten more minutes,” she groans.

Sylvie’s voice comes from somewhere above her, “Not such thing, you have an early period today.”

Ninon continues to groan and bat her hand around and Sylvie shakes her head fondly while moving back to the kitchen to finish the breakfast for both of them. Once she is halfway through eating Ninon appears in the kitchen, wearing pink silk pijamas with a red sleep gown on top, like she is living in her old parent’s house and not a small apartment for a teacher’s salary.

“We have dinner at Milady’s today,” Sylvie reminds her to cheer her up. The comment causes the wanted effect and Ninon smiles nodding to herself.

“Where did I leave the Rupi Kaur book? I promised Marguerite to introduce her to good poetry. She keeps reading Neruda.”

“It’s on top of the bookshelf,” Sylvie says pointing at the book, which is on top of a big pile of books, which used to be on top of a table but it’s now hidden from the amount of books around it.

Once Sylvie finishes her breakfast she moves to take a shower while Ninon eats and later changes into a white suit, remembering at the last minute to pick up Rupi’s book and putting it on her purse. 

After Sylvie changes into a dress they get into the car for a 30 minutes drive to school. The trip goes by pleasantly since Ninon is actually awake this morning and while she does her make up she chats away about her first period students, a group of last years who includes two girls that will continue physics studies (“because of me” Ninon adds proudly and Sylvie smiles, knowing Ninon can make even the students who hate physics interested in her class).

For her part, Sylvie talks about the students theatre play she is working on with Milady and Aramis. She had been invited to participate because, in Aramis words, she is the only one who ‘knows shit about books’. Their first meet up had started with both Milady and Aramis fighting over which genderbent version of Romeo and Juliet to make, which Sylvie had quickly dismissed before something ended on fire. Again. They had finally decided to write an original play with the students interested on it.

Once they park their car at the school Ninon kisses Sylvie and they hold hands until they are inside the school since it is failry early in the morning and no one is around. Ninon smirks at Sylvie once they are close enough to the teacher’s room to be able to hear Milady and Aramis bickering to each other. The start of any good day, in both their opinions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen since sylvie appeared in the musketeers i said to myself sylvie/ninon and like im offended no one else did (or i mean didnt we all. im offended no one wrote me fic abt them)


	3. Samara & Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been informed this is the best one so far. I have also been informed (this time by myself) that the rest of the chapters can't be as good as these two last ones.

It’s a quiet night away from the city and Samara and Alice are enjoying it lying on top of the hood of their car, staring at the sky full of stars, near the cabin they are staying at.

Instead of having a babyshower their friends had collected money between them to help them have a quiet night, which wasn’t a perfect plan since they were still texting them asking for updates of the trip.

Samara sighed and took Alice’s phone off her hand, “Stop texting Porthos.”

“He is worried, you know how he gets. He wanted to know if we were okay,” Alice says taking the phone back and resting it in her stomach, smiling at her wife.

Samara reaches out for her hand and interlaces their fingers together, “He is a big boy, one night of sleep won’t hurt him.”

“Hey, he is the father of our child. And he is a teacher, it could hurt his students… What?” She adds when Samara laughs.

“You can’t turn off your teacher mode.”

Alice rolls her eyes, “Look who is talking.”

“A teacher with a pregnancy leave?” Samara asks smugly.

Alice smiles, “You win. I still have to text Porthos that we are okay before Aramis starts texting me. Or calling me.”

“Has he been doing that with you too?”

“Yes, he said I’m not ‘hormone crazy’ so it’s easier to talk to me, one parent to another.”

Samara turns her head to give Alice a _look._

Alice shrugs, “He knows he isn’t the father, he just likes to be annoying. And maybe he is a little jealous. Porthos has been spending time with us going shopping for the baby.” Samara relaxes and they stay in silence as Alice sends a quick text to Porthos.

Putting her phone back down she moves into her side to look at Samara, resting one of her hands in her pregnant belly.

“Don’t tell him I said it, but I’m glad we have Aramis. And the girls.” 

“I know. We need someone to take care of the baby while we go out to dance.” Alice says wiggling her eyebrows, a terrible action she copied from Aramis.

They laugh and Samara scrunches her nose, “I think I just want quiet nights with lots of sleeping.”

Alice humms, “That’s good enough for me”.

“I’m glad Porthos and Marguerite plotted to introduce us to each other,” Samara admits and raises her wife’s hand to kiss it.

“I am too. Milady wasn’t.” Alice laughs remembering the time Milady found out her girlfriend and her best friend were friends with each other, without telling her.

“God. Milady can be scary when she wants.” Samara says remembering the same thing.

“If it wasn’t for Marguerite, she would be the godmother. Our kid needs her on their side.” Alice says seriously.

“They are so married I’m sure they will share the title anyway.” Samara says with a smile.

Time passes and they get more comfortable, Samara pointing out at constellations in the sky and naming them, Alice falling asleep at the voice of her wife.

“We are gonna be moms,” Alice whispers sleepily.

“We already are,” Samara confirms.

“Life is good next to you.”

“Love you.” Samara says holding Alice closer to herself, thinking about how lucky they are, to be together, and to have good friends paying for them to be here.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my musketeers tumblr @sapphicninon or my personal tumblr @sapphicmilady (yeah) (YEAH)


	4. Fleur & Pauline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who said baby gays? (it was me, probably)

Fleur rests her hands on her knees, unable to run anymore, and watches as Ninon scores the last goal of today’s friendly game. The rest of the girls in the group aren’t as good as Ninon, either. She is really the only one who can run for hours to no end. 

Fleur had asked her why not pick a better team to play with but Ninon had said ‘it’s only fun if it’s with friends’. Fleur was a little flustered that Ninon considered her a friend, but she supposed everyone was a friend to Ninon, anyway.

Ninon cheers and then high-fives the other team’s captain. When they are done she moves over to Sylvie (the second best of their team and only because she likes rivalry, Fleur supposes) and kisses her. 

There’s a whistle and Fleur turns around to see her girlfriend waving her arms on her direction. Pauline looks like she is out of a fashion magazine, althought she doesn’t look very steady on her feet standing in the grass with her high heels. 

Pauline doesn’t care about soccer, and Fleur has told her time and time again to not come to the matches, partly because of that, and partly because she is embarrassed of smelling bad and being sweaty. 

She smiles shily at her as she approaches her and when she is close Pauline pulls her face close to herself with her hands and kisses her, Fleur kissing back until she remembers where she is.

“Don’t do that, I’m gross” she protests.

Pauline rolls her eyes and looks behind her, “Ninon is calling you. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Fleur looks at her walk away, vaguely wondering why a girl like Pauline is even dating her. She turns around and runs back to Ninon and Sylvie. They talk briefly and after saying goodbye she runs back to the car, no point in avoiding sweat now.

 

An hour later, when Fleur has showered (Using a shampoo Pauline specially bought for her to keep at the other’s house. It smells like green apples) and borrowed clothes from Pauline (a shirt that is too long, which used to belong to Aramis, and probably to Porthos first, and a pair of shorts that are too short, which definitely always belonged to Pauline), she rests her head on Pauline’s lap as her girlfriend clicks away on her phone, the couch long enough to hold her entire body.

“Ninon invited me to participate in her girls’ science club,” she says and Pauline humms in aknowledgment, “she thinks it could be good to show the girls anyone can be interested in science,” another humm “plus, i could learn from it… What are you doing?” 

“Texting Aramis.”

Fleur closes her eyes, relaxing. “Is he more interesting than me?”

“You know the last time I didn’t pay attention to him he ended naked at a stranger’s wedding. Im just doing damage control.”

Fleur pouts and jabs her stomach with her fingers. Pauline laughs and puts her phone away, carressing her hair. “Yes, mon amour?” 

“Ninon’s club. Is it a good idea?” Fleur asks, not convinced.

“Yeah. You need a hobby. And cleaning doesn’t count as one anymore, since it’s your job now.”

Fleur smiles, “You could come with me…”

Pauline laughs loudly, “No way. I already have to see enough of Ninon at your friend’s meet ups and soccer games.”

“She is really nice.”

“Mmhm. She threatened to cut my brother’s balls… Well. I’m not sure that’s really offensive, actually. Maybe you are right.”

“So you’ll come with me?” Fleur asks excitedly.

“No way. I hate science.”

Fleur nods in understandment and they stay in silence, Pauline still moving her hand over her girlfriend’s hair.

“We should invite Constance over for dinner,” Fleur says after a while.

“Or make her invite us…” Pauline pauses looking at her face, “Okay. Invite her but I’m not cooking.”

“You never do.”

Pauline fakes an offended gasp, “Just for that we are calling it a family night, and I’m inviting Aramis.”

Fleur grins, “I’m always up for Constance making him cry.”

“God, she is so good at it. I can barely feel bad when it happens.”

Fleur reaches out to grab her hand and kisses it. Pauline phone’s beep to let her know she has to take her medicine and Fleur wanders into the kitchen to look for the pills, bringing them back with a glass of water, despise Pauline always saying she doesn’t need one. Once Pauline swallows her medicine Fleur moves the glass away and sits on the couch.

“Your turn?” she asks and Pauline moves to lie her head on Fleur’s lap, changing their position. Fleur takes her phone out to text Aramis and Constance about their dinner and Pauline takes the opportunity to scroll down her instagram.

“Look at this picture of Sam, Alice and P,” Pauline says holding her phone up and almost knocking it against Fleur’s face. In the photo the three of them are smiling and looking at the camera, Samara between the other two, resting her hands on her belly, “I hope my family is as beautiful as them someday, ugh.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Fleur says as Pauline moves the phone away, closing he reyes and tilting her head in which probably means ‘pet me’. Fleur does it and smiles a little sadly, “you are very beautiful after all.”

Pauline nods happily and opens her eyes to stare up at her. Fleur raises an eyebrow, “What?”.

Pauline shakes her head and smiles, “Our babies would have very blonde hair, because of me, and a shy smile, like you. They would have a great fashion sense and probably love maths, because you are a nerd.”

“Shut up,” Fleur says blushing and Pauline closes her eyes again. Fleur feels glad to have a moment to process a talk about their future. She doesn’t feel bad about it.

“We can order pizza, you know, and make Aramis bring wine” Pauline says, “that way you can pay extra attention to me,” she adds and stretches, raising up from from the couch and moving towards the bedroom, turning around to wink at Fleur from the door.

“I’ll shower and you organize dinner. Wait for me in bed after.”

“Okay,” Fleur says and grabs her phone again to text Aramis to bring the best bottle of wine he can afford. Aramis’ answer is a string of winky emojies. She laughs and leaves the phone in the couch, moving to the bed and falling asleep as she hears the muffled sounds from the shower. She wakes up a few minutes later with a kiss of Pauline to her forehead, Pauline lying in the bed next to her, and moves closer to her girlfriend to cuddle her, both of them sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn't make sense: Fleur is part of the janitor staff at the school, that's how she met Ninon (don't ask me how the school works and how they hire the staff. it makes sense to me so make it make sense to you).  
> And: Pauline and Aramis are siblings, its canon in the show too okay.


	5. Porthos & Aramis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its called a "secret bonus",,,,

“Where’s Dark Violet Night?” Aramis’ voice comes from the bedroom, accompanied by the noise of clothes flying around and knocking objects. Aramis has broken more than one lamp so Porthos doesn’t bother to buy a new one since the last time.

Porthos’ sees Aramis emerge from the room wearing a pair of very ugly oxford pants he found in a used clothes sales and his hair looking messy, staring to gap at Porthos when he sees him.

“You,” he says and jumps in to kiss him.

Porthos pushes him away giggling, “Stop! You are gonna ruin it!”

“That’s my plan,” Aramis says pulling away, “you’ll have to reaply it and I’ll get a chance to steal it.”

Porthos tuts his tongue, “The lipstick just looks better on me, it’s time to accept it”

Aramis sticks his tongue out to him, “You are a child.”

Porthos raises one of his eyebrows and grins. Aramis huffs and makes a last try to find the lipstick, sticking his hand on Porthos’ back pocket and retreating back to the bedroom once he doesn’t find it there.

“Just wear the brown one, it looks better on you than me,” Porthos calls out.

There’s a gasp from the bedroom followed by an indignant, “You are just saying that because it looks lighter on you! It’s your white side speaking!”

“Hurry up or the market will close!”

 

“Can I invite Milady over?” Aramis says while they are walking through the farm market. He is holding a carrot on his hand and eating it boredly as they walk which makes Porthos impressed and disgusted at the same time.

“No, it’s supposed to be a date day,” Porthos says while turning around to look at the cabbages, with the practiced easy of someone who has been repeating the same answer for hours.

“It’s Milady, she is like, a part of our relationship,” Aramis protests.

“It’s kind of disturbing that you say that.”

“She says it too!”

“Yeah, Milady is a disturbing person in general,” Porthos says and grabs Aramis’ hand, pulling him to the next stan and not letting go. It seems to calm Aramis down enough that they are able to walk through the markey without further protest, only with sarcastic remarks from Aramis every time Porthos buys something.

When they are done Porthos puts the bags of veggies on the back of their car and it’s Aramis turn to choose where to go, which is always the ice cream shop.

 

“Can I invite Milady over for dinner tonight?”

“Last time you did it was weird, she just sat on a corner watching us and taking notes.”

Aramis nodds, “What about Flea?”

“Hasn’t texted me all week, she is probably busy dealing with something she doesn’t want me to know about or with some girl.”

“Maybe it’s both,” Aramis says wiggling his eyebrows and then sighs, “but okay, you win. I don’t know why I’m even invited to go to the family night.”

“Because you are my partner, that makes you my family, hardhead.”

Aramis beams, “I just wanted to hear you say that. Now you have to admit Milady is too.”

“Won’t.”

“What willl it take for this family to be together and not apart?”

Porthos rolls his eyes.

 

A few hours later they reach Samara and Alice’s house and Alice pulls Aramis to see the baby’s bedroom while Porthos moves into the kitchen with Samara to start cooking.

“No Milady today?” Samara says with an amused smile, watching from across the counter as Porthos washes vegetables.

Porthos huffs, “I take back saying Aramis isn’t jealous about our baby, I think he might adopt Milady while I’m not looking.”

Samara laughs as Alice and Aramis comeback into the room. Alice moves near her wife and puts her arms around her from behind, resting her head on Samara’s shoulder.

“Aramis says yellow is unoriginal but he will forgive us for not using gendered colors.”

Aramis, now perched around Porthos, who makes a conscious effort to not elbow him, smiles, “Lucky baby,” he says dreamily.

“Three parents it’s enough to make them lucky, I didn’t even have half of that.”

“Dark,” Aramis says and kisses his cheek, making Porthos laugh.

Alice thights her arms around Samara and kisses her cheek as well, and they stay chatting and looking at Porthos cook until it’s time to set up the table.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway give me attention and at least leave kudos, wtf


End file.
